Wander No More
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Part 4 in the "W" Series. Nana is off to Tokyo! Now it's time to keep her promise and see if the Higurashi Shrine can remove the directional curse on Ryoga Hibiki. However, the Higurashi Family are having their own issues. Can Ryoga's curse be removed or will the issues cause failure? Also crosses over with Ranma 1/2, Harry Potter, Sherlock, & possibly Marvel Universe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: Thanks to all you lovely reviewers from "What Makes Death Flee!" I can hardly believe that I'm doing yet another sequel! This is the 4th in the series. If you're looking for the 1st, start with "Waking Up Nana." On a more annoying note, I'm getting snowed in right now. My husband and I shoveled at least 8 inches of snow last night, and we're expected to get 4-7 more today. Urgh! Luckily, my neighbors are really nice and helped us get the sidewalk and driveway done with their snowblower, for the third round of snow removal. I really am grateful for my neighbors.

MayaHikari: He's an old man, and Augusta and Frank didn't think he'd be that much of a threat. Also, Amelia is still culling the Death Eater supporters inside the Ministry... so there's not enough Aurors to go around.

Guest: That won't happen, but it'd have been a great end to him.

greenespeon1995: Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

* * *

**Tokyo Bound**

* * *

Nana was exhausted from Reborn's remedial training, but grateful that Harry was finally safe from Tom Riddle. Now she had a promise to keep, "So, I know that some of you need to stay here. However, I need a few people to come with me back to Japan. Any takers?"

"Mama, I feel that my Guardians and I should stay here," Tsuna stated honestly.

"Shitty Shark wants me to track down his shitty cousins," Xanxus snorted. "Viper wants to go with you. Something about their student's network."

"I think we need to go with Ryoga," Ranma told his mother. "Also, if Viper's going, that means that Nabiki and Akane will be too."

"I agree. Ukyo?" Nodoka turned to her daughter.

"I'd like to stay with Tsuna's group, for now, but I think it might do Ranka some good to be away from here," Ukyo suggested.

"I agree," Nodoka nodded in understanding. "Ranko?"

"Fine," Ranko snorted in annoyance as she nodded to Ranma. "But I ain't sharing a room with that bozo."

"That's fine, you'll be sharing with me," Nodoka smiled understandingly at her newest daughter.

"So, that's Nana, me, Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga, Lambo, Fuuta, Basil, Viper, Ranko, Ranma... Anyone else?" Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"I will be staying at the Hibari Hotel. Apparently, I have a hotel to manage until Remus is ready to step up to the plate," Mai raised an eyebrow at Nana.

"Skull wants to go with Ane!" Skull announced loudly.

"You're not leaving without me either, little sister," Sirius warned her.

"That should be everyone, now. I'll keep an eye on Potter and his potential elements. I managed to gain the Muggle Studies position for the year," Reborn smirked.

"Thank you, Reborn," Nana sighed in relief.

"Bianchi will want to stay with Hayato, and I need to stay with my patients. They are progressing with Healer Tyler's aid, but taking them back to Japan so soon could cause a set-back," Shamal stated.

"Kora, I'll stay here with Mai and help Lal run the security," Colonello nodded his head. "You need me, I'll be there."

"Nonna?" Nana asked curiously.

"I think I'll stay here for a while. It's such a lovely hotel here, Narcissa needs an understanding ear, and Declan has agreed to take me up on my offer of a date," Daniella chuckled. "Stay safe, and help Ryoga. Xanxus, be mindful that there's something brewing to the west. My contacts have warned me to stay out of it."

"We'll try, Nonna, but if that's where shitty shark's cousins went, then that's where we'll be headed," Xanxus confirmed.

"Very well. Good travels, my children," Daniella kissed them both on each of their cheeks before standing by Tsuna.

"Don't we need to pack, Mama?" Basil asked curiously.

"No. Nana made sure that all of you had go-bags. They are waiting on the cart by the door," Remus nodded to Nana. "Just look for your names."

"Thank you Remus. I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful hotel manager..."

"Nana, I do believe that you've forgotten about us," the British government raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Not at all, Mycroft. I am pleased to note that Baker's Street has been fixed to prime condition. Sherlock, Dr. Watson, Roseamund, and Mrs. Hudson can move back in at their leisure. I'm sure you'll understand that my family will happily keep you updated with any threats that we find, as long as you let us keep our hotel in Britain, if it pleases Her Majesty," Nana smiled mischievously.

"It would please Her Majesty," Mycroft smirked. "Now, when am I to receive one of your special phones?"

"Check your left coat pocket," Sherlock teased his brother. Mycroft did, and blinked in surprise. There was a phone in his pocket. He glared at Sherlock, "Not me, brother-mine."

"I did it, Mr. Holmes. It's more efficient if Verde has finished with a few extra modifications. I believe that Mr. Snape added a feature or two," Chrome smiled at the Holmes brothers.

"Be mindful, Chrome," Nana warned her daughter.

"I promise. Have a good trip Mama," Chrome hugged her farewell.

"So, how are we getting back to Japan if the Varia are taking the jet?" Basil asked curiously.

"Actually, Viper arranged a secondary jet," Nabiki smirked. "However, it will cost Nana-"

"I've already paid Viper in cake and milk," Nana took in Nabiki's shocked expression with amusement. "Now, shall we be off? I'd like to be back before Harry's winter Holiday."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan a teenage girl was missing her friends more than ever. She'd been trapped on her side of the well for a few months, right after their battle with Naraku had ended. Her family was beginning to worry more about her than usual, but she was becoming a bit listless, except for her chores at their family shrine.

Little did the girl or her family know of the new chaos that was soon to come into contact with them.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Updates will become slower, if not stopping for a while, starting next week. I've been pulled in to work on a project and it will be taking quite a while. Luckily, I'm not the only one on this project, but how many people are on this and how to do this project...? I have no idea. I may be starting it on Friday, but getting information out of the individual who placed me on said project is like trying to pull teeth. My boss didn't even know about it until I told her, which is very bad form. I really hope this project is over more quickly than it's sounding. Wish me luck, as I'm going to try to finish it ASAP to get back to writing for you guys and thank you for the follows & reviews!

greenespeon1995: Thanks for the lovely review. Sorry my note won't be making your day, but you guys found out as soon as I knew.

foxchick1: Nail on the head, as usual!

* * *

**On The Road Again**

* * *

When the jet touched down at the private airstrip in Tokyo, Tsuyoshi was carrying a sleeping Lambo off of the flight, while Basil and Fuuta stuck to Nana's sides. Ryoga never strayed far from Ranko or Ranma, as he was following the new twins. Akane was staying in between the two, so that there wouldn't be any sibling issues. Nodoka walked next to Skull, who had is phone out immediately when they landed. He checked in with his cousin, and let them know that they landed safely. Sirius eyed the area edgily, making sure to stay behind Nana and Tsuyoshi, just in case a wizard decided to attack them. Viper was already discussing how Nabiki could widen her network and have it mesh better with his.

Once they went through customs, they headed towards the parking area, Basil was the first to notice, "Mama, why are there three cars?"

"One van," Viper stated flatly. "Nana's taking that one. Nabiki and I get the tiny-car, and the rest of you get the other car, with Skull at the wheel. Skull, no stunts."

"No problem, Viper," Skull nodded very seriously, which surprised Fuuta a bit, as that wasn't Skull's natural attitude.

"Mama?" Fuuta tugged on her left hand, "Why's Skull acting so...?"

"He's worried about his cousin and her friends, Fuuta," Nana replied softly to him.

"Okay. Should I do a ranking and see if it's good news?" Fuuta asked Nana.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Fuuta, but right now we should get to our hotel," Tsuyoshi smiled worriedly.

"So, later?" Fuuta asked hopefully.

"Later," Nana promised with a sad smile.

"Okay!" Fuuta grinned happily. He'd be able to help Skull stop being sad!

"Wait, so you and Nabiki aren't coming with us to help Ryoga?" Basil frowned.

"No, we have other things to do, and people to speak with. It's a work trip for us," Nabiki shrugged. "Also, Sirius may need your help locating Bellatrix's husband, so he may need a few of you to go with him to Nerima."

"I'll have to see Dad, anyway. Want me to give him anything from you, Nabiki?" Akane asked, volunteering to go with Sirius' group.

"Here," Nabiki handed her sister an envelope. "Make sure he uses it on the bills."

"Got it, sis," Akane hugged her sister. "Have fun with your mentor."

"Will do," Nabiki grinned. "Oh, and make sure Genma isn't mooching off of Dad."

"That's why I think Auntie should come," Akane smirked wickedly. She'd learned a bit too much from Fon and Mukuro, it seemed. "Ranko might even get some stress relief in, if he's there."

"Stress relief?" Ranko raised a curious eyebrow.

"Ya know, see the panda, punch the panda and beat him up," Ranma shrugged. "Akane says it's a great way to deal with stress and issues."

"Mom won't care?" Ranko raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all, sweetheart," Nodoka smirked. "Just make sure that I get a chance to have at him with my blade."

"Got it," Ranko smirked. "Let's hope the panda is in residence."

"So, once we get to the hotel, we're splitting up earlier than planned," Nana sighed. "Will Reborn be upset with you if I send you with Sirius, Skull?"

"As long as you stay in Tsuyoshi's sight when out of the hotel," Skull shrugged. "He's been a bit overprotective since the girls..."

"I know, and I understand. I'll try," Nana hugged her little brother. "Oh, and Viper, thanks for getting the kid seats!"

"Not a problem, Nana," Viper smirked. "We'll check in tomorrow evening."

"Got it," Nana nodded in understanding.

"So, we're all going to the hotel before we head to Nerima or we're staying at the Tendo's?" Skull asked.

"Actually, you guys should just head to the Tendo's," Tsuyoshi frowned as he put the snoring Lambo in his kid-seat.

"Really?" Sirius frowned.

"Seiji likes to move around a lot, and Skull has his kids on speed-dial. They should be able to get through to him," Tsuyoshi shrugged, as he buckled Lambo's seat belt.

"Great. Anything else?" Sirius grumped. He really wasn't happy about leaving his sister and brother-in-law, but he did have a duty as Lord Black to bring Bella's husband back with him.

"We'll call you once we get to the Shrine. It's called the Higurashi Shrine," Nana patted him on the shoulder, after she had helped Fuuta with his seat belt. Basil had already taken care of his own, as had Ryoga and Ranma.

"Ranma, be good for Nana and Tsuyoshi!" Nodoka told her son.

"Got it Mom," Ranma nudged Ryoga's slumped shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm stickin' with you."

"Thanks, Ranma," Ryoga stared at the floor.

"Bye!" the two groups yelled softly at each other, before taking off in their own vehicles. Tsuyoshi driving the van with Ranma, Ryoga, Basil, Fuuta, Lambo, and Nana, and Skull driving the car with Sirius, Ranko, Akane, and Nodoka.

* * *

Skull didn't drive crazily, but he still drove quite quickly to get to Nerima. Once they arrived, he called Nana's cell, before making a secondary call to the Kuno siblings. It seemed that their father was due back in town in two days, so they'd have to stay with Soun Tendo. Skull sighed tiredly as they hurried to the Tendo House. Of course, that was where Nodoka, Ranko, and Akane caught sight of the one person who should have steered clear of the Tendo's... Genma.

* * *

After leaving the airport, Tsuyoshi followed Nana's directions to their hotel. He was grateful that they had two rooms. He'd let Ranma and Ryoga have the adjoining room, and Nana and he would share the other room with the kids. Once they'd unloaded their go-bags. It seemed like Nana was ready to go again.

"Mama, are we there already?" Lambo yawned as Tsuyoshi placed him down on the bed.

"No, Lambo. We just made it to the hotel. Did you have a nice nap?" Nana smiled at their youngest.

"Yeah. So, are we going to the Shrine now?" Lambo stretched and reached up for Nana to pick him up.

Nana smiled as she took him from the bed, "That's up to Ryoga and Ranma."

"Ryoga?" Ranma asked his friend, who was looking a bit pale.

"I think I'm going to be ill..." Ryoga tried to run for a bathroom, but ended up in a closet.

Ranma quickly grabbed him and got him in front of the toilet, "Guess Bill's charm wore off."

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to go, if Ryoga's feeling up to it," Nana handed Lambo off to Ranma and began to fuss over Ryoga, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping down his sweaty forehead.

* * *

A few hours later, Ryoga had gotten over being sick, but his stomach was still upset. It hadn't been on the flight, or in the car ride over...

"Hey, Ryoga, it's okay if you're scared. I am too," Ranma stated. "I mean, you travel a lot and all... Even if it's not by your choice, but you've managed."

"You think it will be okay?" Ryoga asked his friend.

"I think Nana and Tsuyoshi would destroy anyone or anything that tried to get to you, and I would too," Ranma shrugged. "You're my best friend, after all."

"Thanks, Ranma. My stomach is still upset, but maybe we should just get it over with?" Ryoga suggested.

"Like pulling off a splinter," Ranma grinned.

"I think it's supposed to be a band-aid," Ryoga frowned.

"Oh, right," Ranma chuckled self-consciously.

"Nana?" Ryoga called out.

"Yes, Ryoga?" Nana opened the door to the bathroom she'd just finished cleaning, after Lambo insisted on having a messy bath.

"Can we go over to the Shrine today?" Ryoga gulped nervously.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Nana frowned worriedly.

"I think so."

"I believe that it's a few more hours before they close," Nana looked at her watch. "What time would you like to leave?"

"Any time?" Ryoga stood shakily, as Ranma steadied him.

"Let's hit the road again!" Lambo laughed happily as he ran circles around Ryoga and Ranma.

* * *

Back at in Nerima...

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID PANDA!" Ranko screamed in a rage, her mother not far behind her.

"GO GET HIM, HONEY! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Nodoka yelled as she chased behind Ranko through the streets of Nerima.

"Welcome home, Akane! I missed my baby girl so much!" Soun cried happily.

"Dad, don't think I didn't notice that Genma was staying here," Akane warned her father. "We told you that there would be consequences..."

Soun gulped as he looked into his daughter's narrowed eyes, "Didn't Ranma get his curse fixed?"

"He did, but that's not Ranma. That's his new twin sister, Ranko. And you aren't getting out of this conversation, Dad," Akane folded her arms in a disappointed look, making Soun pale and begin to sob in fear. "Auntie will deal with you when she returns, and Nabiki and Kasumi will be hearing about this."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: Just a heads-up, but today is apparently "Make Your Co-worker's Allergies Over-React" Day. So, I apologize if this comes out bad, but I feel like crap. I've taken 4 Benadryls and may need more before the day is out. Stupid roses. I'm going to try to wait for the meds to kick in before I write this, because my headache is terrible, eyes are itchy, and my sinuses hurt.

Shinigami: If they aren't wrapped up in this 4th part, they will be in the 5th part aka the Marvel crossover I have planned. Bella is one of the loose ends I plan to wrap up a bit more, for sure.

Shoto94: I prefer giving heads up, and at least I'm not the only one on this project. Last time, I was the only one on a project, and I got carpel-tunnel because of it. I don't think they'll do much time-hopping, but it's possible. Dudley stayed in England for his schooling, but I'd like to think that Renato took him with him to Hogwarts to continue his education...

* * *

**Hidden Heritage**

* * *

When Ranko caught up to Genma the Panda, that's when she started beating him to a pulp. The panda could hardly cope with her speeds. Ranko sneered down at the Panda, "I blame you for cursing Ranma and me. Hey Mom, Akane was right about it being therapeutic to beat up the panda."

"I'm pleased you think so, dear," Nodoka grinned a bloodthirsty grin as she pulled her blade from it's scabbard. "Now, watch as I show you the Saotome Sword Style. I'll be teaching you and Ukyo how to use it, later."

"Not Ranma?" Ranko blinked in surprise.

"It's for women only, dear. Your brother can watch, if he wants," Nodoka added as she sprung forward towards the quaking panda. "He just doesn't have the right body-type."

"Sounds lovely, mom," Ranko smiled happily at her mother.

* * *

Back in the car, for a second time, Nana's family, along with Ranma and Ryoga were headed to the Higurashi Shrine.

When they arrived, Lambo gaped in horror, "We have to climb all those stairs?!"

"Don't worry, Lambo, you can probably get dad or mom to carry you," Basil reassured the Lightning child, as he looked at the stairs and grimaced. There really was a lot of stairs.

"No time like the present," Ryoga grumbled and started walking away from the Shrine.

Ranma snagged his arm before he got too far, "How about I help you, buddy?"

"It happened again?" Ryoga groaned in annoyance, "Are you sure that this place can fix me, Mama?"

"It's a higher possibility than any others we've seen so far," Nana stated the fact.

"Let's get this over with," Ryoga exuded exhaustion and hopelessness.

Ranma helped Ryoga climb the steps, Basil and Fuuta turned the stairs into a racing game, which became a counting game as they tired halfway up, Nana walked behind Ryoga, and Tsuyoshi carried Lambo. They really looked like an ordinary family with one too many kids, but that would never stop Nana from adopting and helping more kids, when she could.

* * *

When they finally reached the top, they all sat down to let the kids rest. Nana took a look around at the scenery, and smiled as she saw a kid playing with his soccer ball in the yard in front of what must be the family home. Lambo saw the ball and looked pleadingly at Nana.

"You can go, if you take Basil and Fuuta with you-" Nana had barely finished when he dragged the other two boys over to the soccer kid.

Tsuyoshi chuckled, "I'll watch them. You take care of the other two."

"Thank you, dear," Nana pecked him on the cheek. "Now, guys, where do you two want to start? Bill was-" Nana stopped chattering as something pulled her intuition. She blindly followed it until it led her right in between a well house and an ancient sacred tree.

"Mama, are you okay?" Ryoga snagged her left shoulder, as Ranma began to scan the area for threats.

"What? Oh my, how'd we get over here?" Nana shook her head, just as an old man came out of the well house.

"Customers! Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine! Can I interest you in the tale of our beloved Shrine and the famous Shikon no Tama?" the old man held out a cheap replica of the jewel.

Nana stared at the old man for a moment, before she came back to herself, "Hello. I'm Nana Yamamoto. This is my son, Ryoga, and his friend, Ranma. My husband is watching our other three boys in the front playing with your grandson, I believe...?"

"Oh, they're playing with Souta? That's nice..." The Grandpa grumbled, "Except that he was supposed to sweep the steps today."

"What's the history behind this holy tree? It's very enchanting," Nana interrupted him to get him back onto the topic.

"Well my dear, that is where a priestess stuck down a Youkai to protect her village. The village was in possession of a mystical gem, the Shikon no Tama. It was fifty years before a near twin of a priestess came to the town dressed in strange clothes. The villagers were frightened when they met the girl, so they tied her up. Later, there was centipede Youkai and it came after the girl. She fled into the forest and freed the Youkai that had been cursed to sleep. Together they took down the Centipede and discovered the gem's hiding place. The girl accidentally split the gem when she found it, and that was when she and the Youkai began traipsing the continent for shards of the Shikon no Tama..."

Nana closed her eyes as surprising images flashed through her mind, it was almost as if she was seeing the story play out in front of her. Was this part of her seer gift? She'd have to talk with Luna to find out, but in the meantime, the Grandpa was finishing his story up, and had just tried to get her to buy the boys a fake gem, "Actually, they're rather nice. Could I have a pink one? I'm not really a fan of the color, but my daughter would enjoy it."

"That will be ¥2210," the greedy grandpa grinned excitedly.

"I do hope that most of the proceeds will go back into this Shrine, it seems fairly peaceful," Nana smiled as she handed over the money. "Also, we're here to see the local priestess. My son has some type of curse on him and-"

"You want me to remove it? I'd be happy to!" the grandpa grinned insanely.

"You misunderstood me, we came to see the Shrine's priestess," Nana frowned. She began an insane conversation with the grandpa, not realizing that Ranma had let go of Ryoga.

Ranma didn't notice that Ryoga was missing until the grandpa took a deep breath, "Ryoga? Nana, Ryoga's missing!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoga's scream could be heard and then it disappeared.

"Ryoga?! Ryoga?!" Nana called frantically as she began searching, "Tsuyoshi! Ryoga has disappeared!"

Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed and he nodded as he began a systematic search for the boy. It was Ranma who found the doors to the well house opened, when they had been closed before. He also noticed one other thing, "Nana! It looks like he came in here and then fell, but there's no one in the well!"

"NOT AGAIN!" the old man screamed out in horror.

* * *

In the bottom of the well he'd fallen in, Ryoga glared up and was confused to see the sky. Something wasn't right... He jumped straight up, landing on the rim of the well in a crouch, to take a peak at where he'd landed himself now, "Where's the Shrine? This doesn't look like Tokyo..."

"What the hell are you doing here, you lousy wolf?" a snide voice growled at him.

"Wolf?" Ryoga raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm human, and what's with the ears? You a cosplayer or something?"

"Cosplayer? What are you talking about Kouga?!" the white haired, red outfit, puppy eared cosplayer snorted.

"First off, the name's Ryoga. Not Kouga. Secondly, where the hell am I? This isn't Tokyo," Ryoga raised an eyebrow.

"Course it's not. Tokyo hasn't been built yet and re-named the capitol," the cosplayer snorted. "Wait a minute-"

Ryoga leaned away from the weirdo that was sniffing him, "What the hell are you-?"

"You're right. You ain't the wimpy wolf. Huh. You smell a bit like pig, actually, but the wolf is still there," the cosplayer frowned. "So, why are you lying about being an Okami Youkai?"

"I'm not lying," Ryoga frowned in confusion.

"Wait, you-" the cosplyer's eyes opened wide in surprise, "The well let you through?!"

"I guess?" Ryoga eyed the cosplayer worriedly.

"All right! Now I'm going to get her back!" the cosplayer jumped straight down into the well.

Ryoga to cocked his head as he looked down into the bottom of the well, "Was that supposed to do anything, whomever you are?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to take me back to Kagome!" the cosplayer snarled in annoyance.

"Inuyasha! There's rumors of this old lady in the middle of the forest on the other side of the mountains that might be able to fix the well!" a fox-child scurried up to the cosplayer, now revealed to be Inuyasha. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ryoga Yamamoto-Hibiki," Ryoga introduced himself.

"I'm Shippo. You know, you look a bit like a friend of ours," the fox-child stated before cocking his head to the left. "You smell like you're related to him. So, you must be one of his relatives!"

"I don't think I am," Ryoga frowned.

"You are. The nose never lies!" the fox-child chirped. "Why don't you come with us to the village? Maybe they can help you get sorted. Kaede-baba is-"

The fox-child had grabbed his hand and rambled away until they arrived at a small village. Shippo dragged Ryoga all the way down the street and into the last hut, where he saw a wizened old woman. Her eyes were kind. It was then that something hit Ryoga, "You two aren't cosplayers."

"Nope! We're Youkai! I'm a full Kitsune, and Inuyasha is half Inu," Shippo grinned happily.

"I was afraid of that," Ryoga deadpanned before he sighed and turned to the old woman. "Ryoga Yamamoto-Hibiki. My family took me to Higurashi Shrine to see if there's a cure for my directional curse-"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: I got part of my office project done, and I am done with it for today. My carpel-tunnel is acting up, but strangely enough, typing is helping. Probably because all I was doing was clicking and converting the same stuff repeatedly. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I may just be able to type up a few words, but I'm going to try because you guys are awesome!

D C JoKeR H S: Welcome back! Yeah, some of the kids are still in school, others are teenagers who have already gotten their GEDs or High School equivalent. Glad you're enjoying it so far.

Shinigami: Perhaps... but we'll see.

* * *

**Mikos and Wolf-kin**

* * *

While Ryoga was explaining his curse to the old Miko and two youkai, on the other side of the well Nana was about ready to hit the old man, as her temper was reaching an all time high, as she vented a bit of her anger off into her voice with an ordered, "Explain yourself, now."

Of course, the old man wasn't listening as he was prattling on about not again! Not again!...

"GRANDPA! What is going on?!" a young woman frowned as she approached the well house.

"My son has disappeared into this well house, and I would like an explanation," Nana replied stonily, her hackles were raised and she'd had enough of this stupid shrine. "We only came here to see the priestess to cure his curse and now he's gone. I want to know where my son is, and we won't leave until you tell us where he went."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I promise we'll do everything that we can to help you find your son, Mrs...?"

"Yamamoto. Nana Yamamoto-Black," Nana frowned, she was a bit less annoyed now that her Flames sensed someone more competent than the old fossil. "My son is Ryoga Yamamoto-Hibiki. My husband, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, our friend, Ranma Saotome, and our other children Basil, Lambo, and Fuuta."

"Thank you for your patience, Mrs. Yamamoto-Black. I will tell you everything I know about the Bone Eater's Well, and my adventures down it. I was the last person that fell down it. I have a theory that I would like to test out, but I will tell you everything before that happens," Kagome promised, right before she launched into her a brief version of her life story, about Inuyasha, the Bone Eater's Well, and the Jewel of Four Souls.

It didn't take very long to give the short version of her tale, so Kagome ended up walking towards the well, and was approaching the edge of it, when Ranma frowned, "So Ryoga's in the past and he's still directionally challenged?" Ranma took a deep breath before he jumped right into the well, and disappeared.

"Ranma!" Nana yelled out worriedly as he vanished into a flash of light. Nana handed Lambo over to Tsuyoshi, "Watch them and don't let them out of your sight."

"Nana, don't do anything-" Tsuyoshi began, as he saw her jump, at the same time Kagome did, "Rash!"

As he peered over the edge of the well, both were gone, vanished in the blue light.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: I should only have 1 more round of doing the extra work tomorrow, that is causing my carpal tunnel to act up. I kept at it until my arm went numb, which I really shouldn't have, but I wanted to be done for the day. I calculated how much work there was and how much had to be done for my last day of it to be tomorrow, and then I worked from there. My arm still hurts a bit, but typing this up makes it feel pins and needles, which is a good thing.

Shoto94: Glad to have made your evening! Renato is going to be very upset with Nana, when and if he finds out, but you know Renato, he always finds out.

foxchick1: I hope so, I still plan to make this shorter than the last one, and I never planned on Nana being in the past, but when I'm in pain, I tend to write things and it's best to just go with it. It turns out all right in the end, after all. I was going to write more yesterday, but I ran out of time.

* * *

**Back In Time**

* * *

"KAGOME! NO!" the Grandpa shrieked in horror as his granddaughter vanished down the well again!

"Don't worry, she'll be back, Gramps," a younger boy who looked a lot like Kagome rolled his eyes at his grandfather. "So, I take it your wife went with the other two boys, and my sister, down the well?"

"Correct," Tsuyoshi twitched as his three younger sons gathered closely to him.

"Don't worry too much. Kagome's a pro in the Edo Era. That's where they've gone. She'll make sure that they're okay. You want to come wait in the house? My mom just finished making some tea... I'm Souta Higurashi, by the way," the kid smiled as he waved his hand non-nonchalantly.

Tsuyoshi just sighed, and took one last look at the well before he followed Souta inside to meet Mrs. Higurashi, carrying Lambo, with a pale Basil attached to his left side. He looked around for Fuuta, but that's when he realized one thing. Just as Fuuta's head was disappearing over the edge of the well, "Fuuta!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the forest, in a Northern direction, Ranma was facing off against some weirdo dressed up sort-of like a cross between a bad cosplayer and Ryoga, "I don't care who you are, but you will be giving Ryoga back!"

"I don't know any Ryoga's kid, but you will give my woman back to me, now!" the wolf-like cosplayer snarled angrily.

"Be that way," Ranma snorted. "Hiryü Shöten Ha!"

* * *

Back in the bottom of the well, Nana and Kagome blinked at each other in surprise, "Um-"

"MAMA!" a shriek came and suddenly, a light revealed a young boy that jumped into Nana's arms the moment he saw her.

"Fuuta?" Nana blinked in surprise.

"I found you, Mama," Fuuta sighed in relief. Then he looked up, "Do you think that the Ranking Planet is around in this time?"

Nana felt a slight pressure between her eyes, but she took a deep breath and then let it out, "Fuuta. I want you to hold on tightly to me. Kagome, would you say that this Era is dangerous?"

"It can be, but I know how to handle myself and my friends are-"

"Lovely. Fuuta, you are to stay with me at all times," Nana ordered. "Kagome, we'll reach the top in a moment," Nana wrapped her free right arm around the girl and jumped to the top of the well in one small leap.

Kagome gaped in surprise when Nana released her onto the grass, "How did you do that?"

"Training," Nana stated coolly. "Now, Ranma went..." Nana closed her eyes and frowned when she pointed Eastward.

"Towards the village?" Kagome blinked in surprise.

"A village? Lovely," Nana snorted as she looked down at her blue jeans and sherbet orange colored top. "We're going to stick out, aren't we?"

"Yes, but not as bad as I did. They're used to seeing women in pants," Kagome shrugged. Then she came back to where her thoughts were circling, "So, what type of skill allows you to take a jump like that?"

"I'd rather find my son and his friend before my other son ends up in any more trouble," Nana snorted. She would have taken off at ungodly speeds that her Flame Family was known for, but Kagome knew the area and she didn't, "What's the fastest way to this village?"

"Well, that would be by-" Kagome stopped talking as something pounced on her, knocking her down to the ground. "Oomph! Kirara! It's great to see you too!"

Nana and Fuuta stared in surprise at the two-tailed Nekomata, "Mama, is that?"

"I believe so," Nana frowned. "It reminds me a bit of Natsu."

Kirara turned to look warily at the woman and child she didn't know.

"Kirara, this is Nana Yamamoto-Black and her son, Fuuta. Could you please give us a ride to the village? We're trying to locate Nana's other son, Ryoga, and his friend, Ranma-"

"Hiryü Shöten Ha!"

"That was Ranma," Nana stated as she, Kagome, Kirara, and Fuuta looked further to the North.

In a flash of orange-gold light, Nana disappeared (Fuuta still in her arms) towards the sight of the blue tornado.

"Nana! Wait! Kirara, we've got to go after them!" Kagome leapt onto the Nekomata and in an instant, they were hurrying behind the quickly vanishing orange-gold blur.

* * *

In the village...

"That sounded like Ranma..." Ryoga mumbled as he too heard the yell.

"Sounds like a fight. You any good?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Ryoga.

"Ranma usually bests me, but we're almost matched in strength," Ryoga shrugged.

"Well, let's go, kid," Inuyasha hauls Ryoga out of old Kaede's hut, and onto his back, before he takes off towards the fight.

* * *

It took hardly no time at all for Nana and Fuuta to reach Ranma battling against the wolf. Nana snarled angrily, "ENOUGH!"

Ranma and the wolf turned to look at her in surprise. The wolf snorted, "Who the fuck did you piss off, kid?"

"Ranma, get over here, now," Nana stated dangerously. "Wolf, move away from my ward."

"Oi! I don't know what's wrong with you, but this kid has my woman and-"

"I don't care what you think. We're here to find my son. You will leave my ward alone, unless you wish to feel my wrath," Nana glared daggers at the wolf.

"I'd don't see why you are-" the wolf took a breath, and blinked. "You smell like my woman too. Where are you two keeping her?!"

"Ranma, get over here and help guard Fuuta, now," Nana ordered. Ranma winced, but flash-stepped to Nana, before the wolf could see what had happened.

"So, you won't tell me where she is?" The wolf growled angrily as he began an attack, "So be it!"

"NANA! FUUTA! WAIT UP!"

"Kagome?" the wolf stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice.

"Kouga?" Kagome blinked as the ookami rushed towards her, only to have Nana put up some type of barrier to prevent him from attacking her.

"The HELL?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out happily, as she leapt from Kirara's back and flung herself towards the red and white dog-eared boy.

"Mama?" Ryoga blinked in surprise as he saw his Mama in front of Ranma, Kagome, Fuuta, and a BIG CAT. "Uh, Ranma, I think you should focus on Mama-"

"Ryoga!" Ranma gaped shock as he saw his best friend, "You're okay!"

"Uh, yeah... Ranma, I need you to stay calm..." Ryoga winced as he quickly slipped off of Inuyasha's back before Inuyasha could be tackled by Kagome. Of course, Nana kept up her shield of orange-gold fire, which while confusing to Inuyasha, who was more focused on Kagome being back, was more of a threat to Kouga than anyone else."If you see *IT* focus on the fact that there's two tails..."

"It? What are you talking about, Ryoga?" Ranma raised an eyebrow, before he noticed Kirara.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: Hello all! I know it's been a while, I'm still dealing with my carpal tunnel and some smaller projects (big one is out of the way), but I've a secondary trip to the chiropractor today to fix it up. I know a lot of you are wondering why I don't just have the surgery, but my carpal tunnel stems from a pinched nerve in my neck, which isn't where they'd do the surgery. The other issue that exasperated my carpal tunnel was the enormous amount of snow that got dumped on us over the last few weeks. So I'm glad that I planned to see the chiropractor again. Also, FYI, but if your arm ever goes numb (like mine did), go see your chiropractor/doctor immediately! I'm lucky I don't have worse issues for not seeing a doctor sooner.

foxchick1: Chaos incoming!

D C JoKeR H S: You do seem to have impeccable timing. Fuuta is a sweetheart, and I can't help but write him as such, for now.

* * *

**Nekoken**

* * *

Nana didn't realize what was happening, at first, but when she did, her left eye twitched, "Ryoga, he didn't finish his training with Mukuro and Chrome, did he?"

"Not all the way..." Ryoga winced as Ranma was now on all fours in front of Nana and hissing angrily at the wolf demon called Kouga.

Kirara blinked in surprise at the boy playing a neko, before she chirped at him and shrunk to her smaller form, which made Ranma-neko pause and sniff at her curiously.

"That's normal?!" Inuyasha squawked in surprise.

"It's his father's fault," Nana sighed as she kept her eyes going between Ranma and Kouga, and a firm grip on Fuuta. "Weird training with a pit of angry, starving cats."

"Nekoken," Ryoga supplied. "So, who's the fur-ball?"

It took Inuyasha a moment to realize who Ryoga was referring to... "That's Kouga. Wait... You don't know him?! But you smell a lot like him?!"

"Who's Kouga? I told you already that I'm Ryoga."

"Wait, this is Ryoga? Nana's son? And he smells like Kouga?" Kagome blinked in confusion, refusing to let go of Inuyasha, at least until another small ball of fur let out a shriek of pure joy...

"MAMA!"

"Shippo!" Kagome caught him in her arms and hugged him, while refusing to move away from Inuyasha.

"I missed you, Mama," the little kitsune kit began to cry as he clung to his adopted mother.

"Excuse me, but I can't exactly hold this shield up forever," Nana gave Ryoga a look that said he'd better tell her everything.

"Inuyasha is safe. He's friends with the little kitsune. They're good people, Mama," Ryoga told her.

"Kagome, is the wolf dangerous or not? I will not accept him attacking my ward or my boys," Nana stated calmly.

"Kouga, this is Nana and her children, and ward, from my time. Please stand down," Kagome winced as she tried to calm both parties down.

"That kid attacked me first!" Kouga pouted petulantly.

"Ranma would only have attacked you if you had done something stupid, first," Ryoga snorted as he walked next to his best friend. "Ranma, it's not a cat. It's a two-tailed neko youkai."

"Gro-awe?" Ranma-neko cocked his head at Ryoga in confusion.

"Ranma," Nana sighed tiredly.

"Wait, you said a pit of crazed cats?" Kouga, the ookami youkai's mouth dropped open, "Who's the idiot that would put a human through the training to make him a Neko-Berserker?!"

"A fool," Nana growled as she lowered her shield, but managed to run her Flames gently over Ranma, calming him down and making him relax.

"Kouga, I want the truth," Kagome frowned at the wolf. "While it is nice to see you... Did you start the fight with Ranma?"

"... No?" Kouga winced as Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"AYAME!" Kagome yelled out loudly.

"Kagome, did you need something?" a female ookami appeared. "Wait! Kagome! It's wonderful to see you! Wait, you only call me like that when..." Ayame narrowed her eyes at the male ookami, "What did you do now, baka?" Ayame crossed her arms in annoyance and tapped her foot.

"Ayame! I didn't-" Kouga began to back-pedal away from the group.

"Last time it was some traveling priest, and now it's a young boy stuck in Nekoken?! What is wrong with you?! We're going to have a long talk, mister," Ayame growled in a promise.

"Wait, Ayame, was it?" Nana raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Ayame turned to her curiously in a move that reminded her a lot of Ryoga.

"My name is Nana Yamamoto-Black. I appreciate you helping us get to the bottom of this, but I believe that this has all just been one big misunderstanding," Nana sighed tiredly, as she finally had Ranma purring from her Flames.

"I'm sure it was Kouga's," Ayame grumbled.

"Maybe both of them," Nana shrugged.

"Well, I'll make sure that this baka doesn't bother you-" Ayame blinked in confusion as she looked at Ryoga. "You smell like Kouga and me."

"What?" Ryoga looked at the two ookami youkai in slight shock, "I'm human. Not youkai."

"Kid, I hate to break it to ya, but you've got a bit of ookami blood in ya," Inuyasha informed him bluntly.

"That's not possible, right Ranma?" Ryoga turned to Ranma, only to find him fast asleep at Nana's feet, "Mama?"

"Ryoga, hear them out," Nana cautioned.

"Why?" Ryoga scowled, "I'm human."

"Because if they are distantly related to you, he may be the reason your sense of direction is cursed," Nana stated flatly.

"Wait, this kid has a curse?" Inuyasha blinked at Ryoga in surprise, "If you're almost as strong as the Neko-brat, how the heck do you have a curse?"

"I learned things along the way," Ryoga shrugged. "We came to the Higurashi Shrine to see if the Priestess could lift my curse."

"You came to see me," Kagome blinked in surprise. "Wait, so you're a descendant of Kouga and Ayame?"

"How would I know a thing like that? I don't even remember my parents," Ryoga rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, was it?" Nana asked the inu.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"You were the hanyou that Kagome's grandfather spoke of, correct?" Nana asked as she put together a few facts.

"Your gramps telling stories about me, now, Kagome?" Inuyasha scowled at the girl.

"They were about you being a Hero!" Fuuta chimed in with a big smile, "I think she can fix Ryoga! The Ranking Planet has said that she has a 98.7% chance at fixing Ryoga's curse!"

Nana twitched a bit as she, a sleeping Ranma-neko, Fuuta, Kirara, and Ryoga were now all floating in the air, "That's nice, Fuuta, but we talked about this. No using the Ranking Planet in public?"

"Sorry Mama, but Ryoga and you needed to hear it," Fuuta shrugged as they all fell back towards the ground, waking Ranma back up, while Kirara, Nana, and Ryoga landed on their feet with a bit of effort.

"The hell? What happened this time?" Ranma groaned. At least he was back to himself, for now.

"Nekoken," Ryoga stated flatly.

"Great," Ranma grumbled. "I do anything too embarrassing?"

"Nah, you protected Mama," Ryoga chuckled.

"Good. Wait, why's the wimpy wolf still here?" Ranma glared at Kouga.

"It's been taken care of, Ranma," Nana clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him look back to her and realize where they were.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Ranma sighed in realization.

"Yes, but I think we'll hold off on remedial etiquette training, until we return home," Nana replied pointedly, as Ranma winced. Once was bad enough. "Also, you'll have to work with Mukuro again. We will get this issue solved."

"Yes Nana," Ranma sighed accepting his future punishment.

* * *

Back on the other side of the well, present time...

Tsuyoshi sipped at his tea as he watched Souta play video games with his two sons, "Does your daughter do this *vanishing thing* often?"

"Yes. Your wife?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously.

"Only once or twice before," Tsuyoshi grumbled. "However, I wasn't the one responsible for watching her, the other times..."

"And her siblings are going to be upset, if they find out?" Mrs. Higurashi frowned in understanding.

"Not just her siblings, her other self-appointed guardians," Tsuyoshi winced.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, after all, she's an adult. She makes her own choices," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him hopefully.

"You would think that, but apparently, one of those guardians is chaos incarnate," Tsuyoshi thumped his head on the table in exasperation.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Mr. Yamamoto," Mrs. Higurashi attempted to comfort him. "Kagome knows what she's doing and she will make sure that your wife is safe."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: I was told, last night, by my doctor to take it easy on my wrist. So if it starts to bother me again, I'll have to stop or slow down. At least it isn't numb or tingly at anymore.

foxchick1: Glad you're still enjoying this!

* * *

**Two Mikos Are Better Than One**

* * *

Back in the past, on Inuyasha's side of the well...

It didn't take them long to return to the village. Kouga was being dragged by his left ear, which was in the custody of Ayame's right clawed hand. Needless to say, Inuyasha wasn't happy that the wolves would be joining them, even if Ayame made Kouga more bearable. Shippo was still clinging to Kagome and Inuyasha was happy that Kagome refused to leave from his side. He had missed her, not that he was ready to outright admit it, but it was nice to smell her scent again... Even if he had to put up with the strange scents from the newcomers, "So, we're going back to the village to see the old hag? Why don't you just fix the kid's curse now, Kagome?"

"Because I don't know how to or what type of curse it is, Inuyasha. Actually, I have very little experience with curses and I would prefer that Kaede be my second set of eyes, just to make sure that I don't miss anything," Kagome elbowed the rude hanyou.

"Feh! Waste of time, if you ask me," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome took a step away from Inuyasha and kept walking, "Sit boy!"

*CRASH* Inuyasha face-planted painfully into the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Ranma, hold onto Ryoga better this time, and follow Kagome. Fuuta, would you mind helping them?" Nana asked as she saw a chance to speak with Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snorted in annoyance, as he finally got to his feet.

"To talk. Do you think it's possible that Ryoga is descended from those wolves?" Nana asked bluntly.

"Yeah, it's possible. Why is that so important?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Because the only thing we were able to determine in our time was that it was an ancestor of Ryoga's that was cursed and it was passed on to him. Look, I get that you're upset that she just humiliated you in front of everyone. However, I can tell you that she only said it once, and from the vision I saw when her grandfather was telling tales... You should know that shows how much she likes you, if not loves you. Now, knowing this, doesn't that make you feel a bit better?"

"Wait, what? Vision? You?" Inuyasha squinted warily at her.

"I have some form of second-sight, but it's odd. I see bits and pieces. But as he was talking, I saw your story. Kagome's and yours. That's not important. What is, is the fact that she has been falling in love with you since the day you met," Nana informed him. "And as you know, love isn't a weakness, but a strength. Ranma is actually a lot like you. A bit less foul-mouthed, a bit more impetuous with a penchant for trouble. He has a girl he's still afraid to admit he's in love with, but he's slowly wearing down. Her name is Akane. She's more of a spitfire than Kagome, and has more than a few tricks up her sleeves. The point I'm trying to make is that she loves you and if you noticed, she keeps glancing back to make sure you won't disappear and that you're real," Nana rambled.

Inuyasha turned red, "Feh! Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to miss out on it by being upset," Nana shrugged. "And you seem like a decent guy, Kagome'd be lucky to have you, and you her."

"Feh," Inuyasha stared at the sky, as he tried to fight down the blush on his cheeks.

"Oi! Dog-breath! Why are you blushing so damn much?!" Kouga snarked, despite the fact that Ayame was pulling on his ear.

Nana placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and winked at him, before she turned and answered the wolf, "I was just telling him what a wonderful job he's done keeping his family safe. Now, if you'd like to embarrass yourself further, please continue to act like a two year old."

Ayame grinned in approval at Nana, "You just made yourself a new bestie!"

"Glad to meet you, Ayame. I'm Nana," she chuckled. "And I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship!"

Kouga grumbled more as they made it to Kaede's hut, "Why are we going into this human village?"

"Stop complaining and start listening," Ayame ordered him, as they entered the old Miko's hut.

"Kagome! Child, it is good to see you well!" Kaede nearly had a stroke when she saw Kagome, and was completely prepared for the hug that the younger Miko shared with her.

"I missed you, Kaede," Kagome sighed in relief. Then she pulled back, "We're here to see if you can help break a curse on a young man. With your knowledge, and some of my raw power, we may be able to help him."

"That is an excellent suggestion, Kagome," Kaede nodded. "Is it young Ryoga?"

"Yes. He has a directional curse," Nana stated. "We also found that he may be a descendant of these two Ookami youkai..."

"I see," Kaede frowned. "Boy, please have a seat. Everyone else, except the ookami, the boy, and Kagome, need to leave. This may take a while..."

"Oi! I ain't leaving Kagome with that shitty wolf!" Inuyasha protested angrily.

"Is it necessary, Miko-san?" Nana asked worriedly, "If not, I would like to stay with my son."

"It be necessary," Kaede sighed. "Are ye blood?"

"No, I adopted him."

"Then ye can not be here," Kaede stated factually.

"Very well. Please take care of him," Nana ruffled Ryoga's hair as she left the room, grabbing and dragging Inuyasha with her. Fuuta frowned, but took Ranma's hand in his left and Shippo's in his right, as they all walked out together.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Kagome will be fine," Kaede nodded to him, as he was pulled out the entrance.

"What's the big idea?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Kagome won't be able to get past us as long as we stay between her and the well," Nana stated factually. "I promised my son I'd help break the curses on him. This is the last curse."

"Wait, last? Just how many did the kid have?" Inuyasha looked at Nana incredulously.

"Well, he was cursed to be a little black piglet for the last few years," Ranma shrugged. "Ever heard of Jusenkyo?"

"Why do you know about the cursed springs in China?" a man almost made Ranma jump, as he appeared behind him, followed by a woman in a yukata.

"Miroku, stop trying to scaring people!" Shippo glared at the Monk and hit him on the head.

"Ouch! Shippo, that was uncalled for," Miroku pouted.

"I am happily married. Please keep our hands to yourself, if you don't want to loose them," Nana had his left wrist clutched in her right hand.

"Mirkou..." the woman in the yukata growled as she grabbed the giant boomerang off of her back and that's when the Monk yelped and began to run, or he would have if Nana hadn't still had his wrist.

"Shall I hold him for you?" Nana asked the woman.

"Now Sango..." Miroku winced as he tried to get away, fruitlessly.

"That would be lovely," Sango smiled as she bonked him on the noggin with her giant boomerang. "I'm Sango."

"Nana. This is my son, Fuuta, and our friend, Ranma," Nana smiled at the like-minded woman.

"A pleasure," Sango smiled as she saw the Monk holding his head in slight pain.

"Have you tried positive reinforcement yet? I heard it works wonders when negative doesn't," Nana asked Sango.

"Are you talking about Inuyasha or Miroku?" Shippo blinked in confusion.

"Miroku," both women answered in unison, causing them both to smile at the other and laugh.

"Miroku, you're doomed," Inuyasha snorted in amusement. Then he stopped, "Hold up. The kid in there smells a bit like Miroku and Sango."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

**WARNING**: There is a brief description of a woman's monthly in this chapter. It was needed, but if it grosses you out, I apologize. Just stop reading after the "Lesson for the Panda" sentence... if you want to avoid it, but you will be missing some interesting realizations of Ranko's.

Quick Note: Sorry for the delay. My arm started acting up, again, and I had to follow doctor's orders. It just started feeling better on Sunday.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

foxchick1: It feels like forever since I've updated, but I'll make sure to make it clear in this chapter.

Shinigami: It will be revealed in this chapter. I want to say 10 Max, but it's more of a "What can I cram in, to make sure all loose ends are tied up in a pretty green ribbon?" I prefer green to red, more positivity. I have four main things that have to be crammed in, before the next crossover. I might get one or two in this chapter, but we'll see.

Shoto94: Thank you for reminding me! Renato will probably be my favorite part of this chapter. I will have to rest my arm when needed, but since the last adjustment, it's been a lot better... Just have to keep remembering to use my Chi-Machine. FYI: There is a thing called a Chi-Machine (aka an Oxyciser) it helps with blood flow. Since the area that causes the carpal tunnel is in my neck, it's not operable, but the Chi-Machine helps reduce the likelihood of my carpal tunnel from happening.

* * *

**Target Acquired**

* * *

At Hogwarts...

Renato's eye twitched as he felt the absence of Nana's flames, he fought down the urge to immediately call Tsuyoshi, as he was in the middle of a class of second year Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's, but he would certainly be giving the man a dressing down if anything happened to his Sky. Not to mention Nana, if she was still alive.

* * *

In the Past...

Shippo rolled his eyes at Inuyasha, "Seriously, Inuyasha? If we're going to get technical, then this kid near me smells faintly like you and Kagome."

"Which kids?" Fuuta cocked his head curiously.

"I believe that Inuyasha was referring to Ryoga, and I'm not sure who Shippo was referring to, Fuuta," Nana frowned.

"Wait, Ryoga is a descendant of the wolf, Ayame, and two other people you know?!" Ranma gaped at Inuyasha in surprise.

"This is Sango, and this is Miroku," Shippo pointed out each person to the other boy. "And I was talking about you."

"Wait! Wait! So, let me get this straight," Miroku clutched his head as he slowly stood up. "You're telling me that there's a kid that is my descendant, Sango's, Kouga, and Ayame's?"

"Yep! And Ranma here is the descendant of Inuyasha and Kagome. It's kinda faint, though," Shippo shrugged.

"Wait, is that why Ranma survived the Nekoken training?" Fuuta blinked up at Nana in curiosity.

"Actually, having youkai blood would explain a lot of the things that happen to him," Nana eyed Ranma contemplatively.

"Lovely, so which of my parents do ya think is the genetic donor? Let's pray it's not pops," Ranma snorted in annoyance.

"I think it's more likely to be your mother. Genma is too... Well... ugly, for one thing," Nana stated flatly.

"Agreed," Ranma nodded. "Plus, Mom does look a little bit like Kagome."

"So, what's all this information good for, anyways?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It helps the ranking planet!" Fuuta bounced around Shippo happily.

"Kid, I don't know what this ranking planet thingy is, but if you would stop smelling and acting like Shippo, I wouldn't be feeling the need to pop ya on the head," Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"There's a 87% chance that I'm descended from Shippo. It's 100% accurate that Ranma is descended from Inuyasha and Kagome, and that Ryouga is descended from Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame!" Fuuta cheered happily as Nana picked him up and sighed tiredly.

"Calm down, Fuuta. While it's nice to know who they are descended from..." Nana began.

"Actually, Nana, it explains a lot about our shitty luck," Ranma pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long do you think it'll take them to break the curse?"

"Who knows?" Inuyasha shrugged in annoyance, "Oh, yeah, Kagome's back and trying to break a kid's curse with Kaede."

"AND YOU WAITED UNTIL NOW TO TELL US?!" Miroku and Sango yelled angrily at the hanyou.

* * *

In present time Nerima...

Ranko smirked as she watched her mother pound the Panda with the pummel of her blade, along with the scabbard. It was wonderful! However, Ranko was still unsure if she should be enjoying the bruises that Genma was gaining, quite so much? However, her mother stopped when the Panda passed out. Ranko gave her mother a thumbs up, and she grabbed the Panda, dragged him to Dr. Tofu, who she helped set up a video-call to Kasume, just to ensure that the Panda understood their displeasure with him.

Lesson for the Panda: Never piss off a Saotome woman.

Ranko smirked again as she followed Nadoka back to the Tendo residence, where she found Akane grilling her dad.

Suddenly, Ranko felt a strange wetness leaking down her legs. She smelled the tang of iron in the air. Of course, it was Akane who was immediately by her side, when Ranko had let loose an involuntary quiet shriek moments before.

"Come with me, I'll get you taken care of," Akane reassured the other girl. "Nadoka, could you take over the interrogation, please?"

"Of course, Akane-chan! Oh, I'm so proud that my daughter is now officially a woman!" Nadoka announced to the now embarrassed Soun, Akane, and Ranko.

"This really sucks," Ranko let Akane lead her to the restroom, the blood on her pants starting to make her legs itch.

"I know, but it will get better, I promise. We'll have a girls night. Just you and me. Your mom can take care of my dad, and we'll have chocolate, ice cream, and anything else you can stomach," Akane promised the other girl.

"Sounds good, thanks Akane," Ranko sighed as Akane helped her take care of her newest issue as a woman. Of course, that was the moment when she noticed that Akane, while attractive, didn't exactly appeal to her in that way. As Ranma, Ranko had sort-of developed some feelings for her. Now that she was Ranko... It wasn't the same feelings as before. It was an odd realization. Did that make her asexual? She shook her head, sure that she'd figure it out at a later date. It wasn't important now. The one thing that she knew for sure was that Akane was her friend, and that wasn't changing anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: I know that there was no chapter yesterday. I was, once again, given a project that took most of the day, and I only finished a third of it before lunch. Oh well, here's the review replies and then the next chapter... Which is going to be longer than normal and the last chapter in the Inuyasha Universe. I know that there are a lot of loose ends, but those will be addressed in the next part of the series... "Wayward Relatives."

Shoto94: Nice to meet another Star Wars fan! Possibly, but I plan to have him make a cameo appearance at some point.

foxchick1: Thanks, it definitely helped explain things a bit better, and kids do say the darnedest things. ;)

D C JoKeR H S: Glad you're still enjoying it!

* * *

**Breaking**

* * *

Sirius was a bit miffed with the fact he'd had to wait two days in Nerima, instead of being with his sister in Tokyo. He knew something had happened with her, but it wasn't something that he could do anything about right now. Skull had stayed with him, thankfully. It was a bit odd to be riding in a car, when he preferred his motorcycle... "Never did find out what happened to Betty..."

"Who's Betty?" Skull asked as he navigated them cautiously down a side-street to get to the Kuno's residence.

"My motorcycle. I charmed her to run as smooth as silk. Last I saw her, Hagrid borrowed-" Sirius winced as he realized what had probably befallen his precious Betty. Squashed seats was probably the least of what had happened to her.

"Hey Sirius, we're here," Skull slowed to a stop inside the gates to the Kuno Estate. Skull let out a low whistle, "Looks like your cousin married into money."

"Don't know. Never met the guy, and money isn't as important as good people," Sirius informed him.

"Sirius, you know the real reason that Nana sent me to go with you is because she see's me as her little brother, right?" Skull asked seriously.

"I guess..." Sirius eyed the outside of the building through the windshield.

"So, since we both are seen as her brothers... Would you like a second younger brother?" Skull asked bluntly, as he wasn't exactly known for his subtly.

Sirius blinked in surprise as he turned to Skull, as if he couldn't believe what he'd heard, "You want to be my brother? Why?! You heard what happened to Regulus..."

"Sirius, I have no blood kin. I was a circus performer and I have multiple bikes-er-motorcycles... I just feel the need to make more family for myself and since Nana sees us both as brothers, I figured why not?" Skull shrugged, "You also know that I'm going to back you up in there. If he's still a bit looney tunes, like his kids were before the Goblins fixed them, then you may need me."

"I like the idea of you being my back-up, but can I have some time to think about it?" Sirius asked as he tried not to hurt the other man's feelings. "We don't really know each other that well."

"I know, I just wanted you to consider the possibility," Skull shrugged. "So, should we go get Kuno-san?"

"Yeah," Sirius sighed nervously as he exited the car, and headed to the door, Skull not far behind him. They knocked on the door, and that's when Sasuke opened the door.

"You are here to see Kuno-san?" Sasuke asked curiously as he eyed the purple haired man next to the vaguely familiar looking dark haired man next to said purple headed man.

"Yes," Skull stated, after a few minutes of quiet from Sirius.

"Follow me, please," Sasuke led them into a parlor, where Sirius first laid eyes on his cousin-in-law. A flamboyant Hawaiian shirt, with Bermuda shorts, and flip-flops.

"Hello everyone! Nice to meet you all! What can I do for you two? Enroll your kid in Furinkan High? Host as your DJ at your wedding? Take you on an all-"

"Kuno-san, we're here to take you to my cousin, Bellatrix," Sirius stated firmly.

"Bella? My sweet Bella died in childbirth. How do you know my Bella?" Kuno-san began.

"Seiji Kuno, as the head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I require your presence, and that of your... ninja... to return with us to London to meet with other family members and reunite you," Sirius stated calmly.

"My Bella was a Black. You want me to come with you? Oh! You must know where my children have gone. I have missed them terribly!"

Seiji was worse than what Nana had described him to Sirius. It was almost as if his mind had deteriorated further due to his children being away from him... It took everything he had not to grab his emergency portkey and drag the man straight to England, but he took a deep breath and saw understanding in the ninja's eyes, "Yes, your children are safe and have requested your presence."

"Lead on, my good man! Lead on! Tally ho!" Seiji waved him forward, before turning to Sasuke, "Pack our bags! It appears we are going to London!"

* * *

Back in the past...

Nana tapped her foot anxiously, as she tried to divert her attention away from Shippo's tail as he played happily with Fuuta in ring-around-Miroku.

"Oi, could you stop that tapping?" Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance.

"It's been two days," Nana took a deep breath to stop her tapping.

"I know that, but you've also been staring at Shippo's tail and my ears, off and on. What's up?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just get this weird urge to touch them, and I don't want to be rude," Nana stated calmly.

"Really? Kagome was messin' with my ears the minute she saw them. Actually, her mom did too," Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Fine, you can feel them, briefly, but don't pull, okay?"

"I promise," Nana smiled at him as he leaned down and let her touch his ears. "They're really soft."

"So's the brat's tail. I'm sure he'll let ya pet it," Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment as he pulled away.

"Hey, Inuyasha! What-" Shippo began before he ran towards the hut, "MAMA!"

"Ooph! Hello Shippo," Kagome smiled as she exited the hut tiredly. "Nana, we did it. He no longer is cursed."

"Thank you, Kagome," Nana walked towards the other girl and hugged her gently, so as not to harm Shippo.

"Mama?" a hesitant voice called out as they stuck their head outside the hut.

"Ryoga!" Nana let go of Kagome and pulled him into her arms, "How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Do you need water? Do you-"

"I'm fine, Mama," Ryoga chuckled as he hugged her back tightly. "Hey Ranma. Thanks for getting me here."

"No problem, Ryoga," Ranma gave his friend a thumbs up. "So, did you ever figure out which ancestor got cursed?"

"No, but Ayame said it was either Koga or someone called Miroku?" Ryoga shrugged, "Something about there being a pre-existing president."

"Cool," Ranma waited until Nana let go of Ryoga before pulling him into a one-arm hug. "So, when we heading back home?"

"I bet Tsuyoshi is ready to have our heads on a pike," Ryoga winced as he eyed Nana.

"I'm sure he will, but you know we deserve it," Nana rolled her eyes at Ryoga, before crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue to make him laugh.

"Okay, well, I'd better say goodbye to Lady Kaede and my ancestors," Ryoga shrugged out of Ranma's arm, before turning around to find Koga, Ayame, and Kaede behind him. "Oh! Well, thanks for helping me, guys. I really appreciate it."

"It was our pleasure, child," Kaede smiled at him wisely. "Young lady, you take good care of these young men."

"You have my word," Nana assured the old miko. "Thank you, Lady Kaede. You as well, Koga and Ayame."

"Where are you going with my grandson?" Koga frowned.

"Grandson?" Ayame bonked him on the head, "Where'd you get an idea like that?!"

"Well, he's my something great grandson, why not cut out all the greats?" Koga pouted.

"Fine," Ayame rolled her eyes in exasperation, before sharing a knowing look with Nana.

"We're from Kagome's time," Nana informed them. "We have to see if we can make it back through the well."

"Mama, are you going too?" Shippo started tearing up worriedly.

"No, I'm staying here," Kagome reassured her kit.

"Should we all head to the well for a final send-off?" Sango asked curiously.

"This old woman needs to stay here, Sango, but this old woman is sure that Nana and the others would appreciate the send-off," Kaede chuckled.

And so, the group made their way to the well, with just the kids talking back and forth. Fuuta gave Shippo a big hug, "The Ranking Planet told me that you're going to be one of the best Kitsune, ever."

"Wow! Are you sure, Fuuta?" Shippo gaped at Fuuta.

"Yep! You'll be famous, right up there with Youko Kurama!" Fuuta laughed merrily, before he pulled away from the kit, and jumped into the well, "See you on the other side, mama!"

"Kids," Nana chuckled as she watched Ranma have a parting conversation with Kagome and Inuyasha. Ryoga was chatting up Ayame.

"So, Ryoga is my descendant, and Koga and Ayame?" Miroku shook his head, still in a bit of awe.

"Sango's too, according to Fuuta and Inuyasha," Nana smiled at the monk. "I'm sure Sango tames you, eventually."

"HEY!" Miroku gaped at her in shock, as she and Sango shared a laugh.

"Boys, we need to get going," Nana called them gently.

"See ya, Inuyasha," Ranma saluted his ancestor. "Bye Kagome!"

"It was nice to meet you, Granny Ayame," Ryoga gave her a hug, and he raised an eyebrow at Koga. "Don't give Granny Ayame too much trouble, Grampa Koga."

"Whatever, brat," Koga snorted as he winked discretely at his descendant.

Ranma jumped down the well, followed shortly by Ryoga.

"Tell my family that I'm fine and to check the family scrolls," Kagome smiled at Nana as she leaned on Inuyasha.

Nana took one last look at everyone before she stated, "Thank you all." Then she, too, jumped into the well.

Suddenly, a breeze arrived and a cloud carrying a small human and a demon were deposited on the ground, "This Sesshomaru sees that the miko has returned."

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled out in annoyance.

"This Sesshomaru came to investigate the scents from this area. There was someone with a deluded scent that was like this Sesshomaru's attached to them. Almost as if they knew this Sesshomaru or a close relation," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think-" Sango turned to look at Kagome.

"Come to think of it, Nana did smell a bit like Lord Sesshomaru," Ayame frowned.

"Sesshomaru, I think you just missed meeting one of your descendant's wives," Kagome gaped in surprise.

* * *

Back in the present...

Nana climbed out of the well, only to be greeted by an un-amused Tsuyoshi, "Hi sweetheart, miss us?"

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean...

"We will get back at that stupid bitch for everything that she's done to us!"

"Algie, it's only a matter of time before we get her and her silly family," the second man grumbled angrily.

"Watch your blood pressure, Fudge," a younger third man glared as he was twitching as he rowed their little dingy. "You'd think that two older and wiser men would be rowing this stupid boat. We'd sure get to land a lot faster."

"Quit your complaining, Flint," Fudge snorted. "I got you out of going Azkaban. This is the least you can do."

"Least I can do my foot," Flint snarled angrily under his breath, he knew he wouldn't get far with any plans the older two came up with, but given time, he could use them as scapegoats.


End file.
